This invention relates generally to the ink-jet printing art for ejecting ink droplets onto a recording medium such as paper, and more particularly, an ink tank cartridge for use in an ink-jet type recording apparatus such as a printer.
In a conventional recording apparatus, ink is supplied to a recording head from an ink tank constructed as a cartridge. A benefit of using an ink cartridge serving as an ink tank is that ink does not smear due to the leakage of ink while refilling new ink or the like. However, undesired air bubbles can easily enter the ink tank during the filling process which causes problems such as ink supply failure.
Controlling the flow of ink from the cartridge is also a concern. Capillary flow of ink in a foam is well known, having been practiced in oil based re-inking cassettes. Several versions of ink-jet cassettes have extended ribs to force ink to migrate, by capillary flow, toward an outlet port, such as a radial web of V-shaped grooves with the width of the groove increasing as it moves toward the outlet port. Occasionally these grooves leave some xe2x80x9cdeadxe2x80x9d areas near the porous member where ink does not have the ability to flow toward the ink outlet port.
Increasing the efficiency and yield of ink flow to an ink outlet port through increased flow rate channels is desired. This can be achieved by geometrically positioning recessed grooves in an inside surface of the cartridge. The grooves would be consistent in width to maintain constant flow rate of ink to the nozzle outlet port. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved ink cartridge which would overcome the these deficiencies and others while meeting the above-stated needs to provide better, more advantageous overall results.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, an ink tank cartridge is provided for an ink-jet type recording apparatus being removably mounted on the ink supply needle of a recording body.
More particularly, the invention relates to an ink supply cartridge for an ink-jet printer comprising an ink supply tank with a plurality of walls forming a cavity and a bottom wall formed with an ink outlet port. An ink absorbing member is disposed within the cavity positioned adjacent the ink outlet port. A groove is recessed within the bottom wall for transferring ink to the ink outlet port and has a depth which gradually increases toward the ink outlet port. The groove may have a plurality of grooves which are approximately parallel to and are equally spaced apart from each other. The grooves extend along the longitudinal axis of the tank and are of the same width. A pair of grooves extend along a transverse axis of the tank and are positioned on opposed sides of the ink outlet port and are parallel to each other. The transverse grooves have a width greater than the width of the longitudinal grooves. The transverse grooves are disposed approximately normal to the longitudinal grooves and serve as drains for the ink adjacent the ink outlet port. The grooves are equally spaced apart a width which corresponds to the width of the grooves. A filter is positioned above the longitudinal and transverse grooves.
The groove may alternately be comprised of sections which are approximately normal to each other and extend from one side of the ink outlet port to an opposite side. The groove is of a uniform depth and width and forms a serpentine configuration. The ink outlet port comprises an opening which has a series of walls formed at an angle to each other.
Still other aspects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.